The Jacket
by Sparrow
Summary: COMPLETED! Modern. Daine takes a jacket by mistake, could its owner be interested in Daine for more than just the return of his possession?
1. Chapter 1

**THE JACKET**

**Part I**

**Written by Sparrow**

_This is dedicated to the people who read my blog and had continuously encouraged me along the way. If not, this fic might never have been completed. XP_

_This is a plot idea that just struck me that I just had to write it down. Be warned of OCCness! Don't expect Daine to be too rational because she is pretty emotional after this guy she was totally into cheated on her. She rambles when she is nervous in this fic. Please take note of T rating!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Human beings are curious creatures. One would think that with all the tragedies and insecurity of the world today, they would be on an active lookout for things that would cheer them up. Watch comedies, relax under the sun, and play at the beach. Stop and smell the roses. Be drawn by happy moments. Like bees to flowers.

Conversely, with so many problems human beings have to shoulder, one would think that they would ignore unhappy things. Like flies fleeing from Venus trap plants, not wanting to be swallowed in by the poisonous depression. After all, if your life is bad enough, why do you want to make yourself more depressed? Why waste so much tears and emotions on a completely fictional character that has a tragic ending in a movie?

But, like flies to garbage, people are curiously attracted to tragedies, bad news and depressing sights. Don't believe this? Take a simple drive along the highway. If you see a happy couple, singing along brokenly but with great gusto in a car, it would attract little attention. A couple that is obviously quarreling and gesturing, most would take a second look. A family getting out of a parked car, happily unloading their paraphernalia for a great weekend getaway would be hardly worth people's notice. On the other hand, people would slow their cars to a crawl to curiously peer at car accidents.

And, _nothing_ gets people's attention like a "human car wreck".

A fine example of this phenomenon was being played at the edge of the Culfield Park. A young woman was sitting on a bench, her unruly hair messily framed her face that was red and stained with tears. She dabbed an ineffectual damp tissue across her eyes and blinked hastily and futilely to clear away the tears that welled from her eyes. Her normally clear blue-grey eyes were red and bleak. It was most unfortunate that at this moment, the oversized black jacket she was wearing attracted additional unwanted attention. Although it was winter and jackets were common, the particular jacket she was wearing looked expensive and decidedly _male_. The sleeves were far too long for her and hampered her ability to use her hands. However, she contrived to make the best use of this inconvenience by wiping the sleeve of the jacket across her eyes. The jacket seemed to hit her at mid-thigh and enveloped her slender frame.

In winter, not many people would be out and about, but this poor young woman seemed to be having a very bad day. Or more accurately, a very bad choice of location and time. She was seated at the edge of Culfield Park that connected the University of Culfield to the shopping district. Despite the cold weather and shorter days, students were driven out of their toasty beds to attend lectures before their grueling mid-term papers in hope that their tutors would throw them tidbits of examination hints. Some students kindly gave a pretense of being busy with something else while walking by, looking at her at the corner of their eyes. Some had just simply stopped and stared.

"That bastard," she mumbled under her breath in an incoherent chant. "I'm going to castrate him. Damnit. Just he wait and see. Bastard. Can't believe he did that to me. I'm going to kill him. KILL HIM."

The sound of the mobile phone rang persistently, interrupting her diatribe and increasingly inventive mutterings of revenge that were too crude for the ears of the young. It took the woman some time before she realized that the sound was coming from one of her pockets. Temporarily yanked out of her misery by the curiousity of the sound, she clumsily searched the jacket pockets and produced a slim flip phone.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice rough and hoarse from crying.

"Hi," a deep voice answered. "You took my jacket by mistake."

"What?" She asked, her mind fuzzy with grief.

"My jacket. You came to the Deli and… stormed off. You accidentally took my jacket in… your haste-"

"Yeah. Just say it. Stop mincing your words around me. I HATE liars," the young woman interrupted the man angrily. "I came in, saw my boyfriend, or should I say EX-boyfriend making out with some slut in the Deli. I made a scene, instead of that sorry bastard being sorry. He screamed at me as not satisfying his needs so he has to go elsewhere. MEN! Horny bastards. Expecting sex just because you are your girlfriend. For crying out loud, if sex is THAT important, go hire a whore!" She sniffed audibly.

The other voice was taken aback by her brutal honesty and there was a momentary pause before he wisely decided not to defend his gender but to placate her. "I do apologise if I had accidentally offended you. I must admit that it is my first time dealing with such a situation… Are you alright?"

It opened the floodgates and the woman poured her frustration and woes into the unexpected confidante. To his credit, the voice sounded genuinely sincere and made appropriate comments and noises from time to time. Her emotions raged from anger, before it transformed to sadness and self-introspection.

"I know I am not Varice Kingsford with the big blonde perfect hair, big boobs and flirtatious smile, but I'm not a hag either!" the woman whined. "What is _wrong_ with me? I know I am not like the normal university female. I don't like wearing spaghetti straps or tight, short skirts. I definitely can look good if I wear that, but it's just so impractical! Can you imagine doing our lab work in that? And shaving is so inconvenient! Maybe I should have dressed better, act more bimbotic and feminine and all that." Her voice became quieter. "What is wrong with me? How can such a scum of the earth like him NOT want someone like me."

"I think you are pretty," the voice responded.

"You are just saying that to cheer me up so that I won't throw myself off the bridge and be unable to give you back your jacket," the woman sniffed and sighed.

"_No_, really," the voice said. "You have very beautiful eyes. Blue-grey. I think you have an unconventional sort of beauty, the sort that grows on you. I _did _notice you when you came in, before the whole brouhaha started."

The woman paused, touched that he actually seemed to mean it and deeply surprised that he remembered how she looked. Although her depressed state of mind attributed his attentiveness to her creating a scene at the Deli and him trying to be nice. "Oh… thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but if you are still outside, maybe it's time for you to start going home? It's starting to turn dark and it's not very safe for a female to be out alone at this time of year. Don't want to catch a cold before the examinations and there are not many people out here except us crazy students." The voice said.

"I don't think anyone is going to bother with a girl like me," the woman remarked, deep in self-pity. "I'm an utter mess. My eyes are swollen, my nose is running. Sex perpetuators will just run screaming. Frankly, I just feel so numb. I don't feel cold." She laughed depreciatingly. "Like I have the mood to go cram for my papers."

"Hmm… well, you my dear, have my jacket in your possession. It won't do if you get mugged and it gets stolen. So go home." the voice gently commanded, but with a certain firmness to his voice. "I expect my jacket to come back to me in its entirety. Anyway, I have YOUR jacket as ransom."

"Ha," the woman responded. "My purse is with me. My jacket hardly has anything in it. Doesn't matter. I don't think I ever want to see that jacket again. You can burn it."

"No, I think I will keep it with me," the voice teased gently. "I can use it to hunt down your scent and hire some dogs to track you down. Anyway, my wallet is with me as well, but I have some valuables in the jacket you are holding. But, I think I can do without it at the moment. It's almost dark. Night falls very fast in winter."

"Yeah, it matches my mood," she commented.

The voice apparently decided to take another tactic and he said, "Please DON'T tell me that you are going to try to play the pity card. Fall sick or get mugged. Make him feel guilty."

"PITY CARD?" the woman spluttered and heaved herself to her feet. "Are you kidding me? HE is to be pitied after I get through with him! And you actually think a puling worm like him can feel something like guilt?"

"Exactly," the voice agreed, "He probably can't feel guilt, so it's no point getting yourself sick or into trouble because of that."

"Well, yeah, don't you want your jacket back? I'm at the Culfield Park. I can wait for you to get back your jacket," the woman challenged, feeling obstinate.

"No," the voice pleasantly responded. "I will wait to get the jacket back at another time."

"Ha," the woman said. "So how do you expect to do that when you don't even know WHO I am and my contact details?"

"No worries, I will call you again at my mobile phone," the voice answered. "See you soon."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hello."

"Hi hi! Are you Perrin?"

"No."

"Oh good, I would have scolded you till _blood_ ran out of your ears!"

"He deserves that."

"Yeah, that cheating he-slut."

There was a pause before the voice asked, "Um… can I speak to… the girl carrying this phone? About five feet five I think, slender, smoky hair, dreamy blue-grey eyes-"

"Oh! You mean Daine? She's drunk right now, I don't think she's really up to talking to people."

"Let me try to talk to her nonetheless," the voice said firmly. There was a long pause and the sound of fumbling.

"Heeelllllooooooooo….." Daine mumbled.

"Daine? It's me," the voice said.

"Miri says you have such a great voice…" Daine said. "Sex chat-line… youuuuu."

The voice laughed, "That's the first time someone said that to me."

"Hmm…" Daine mumbled. "Sex…."

"Where are you?" the voice asked gently.

"Hoooommmeee, homeee on the rangggeeee, wheerreee thee deerrr anddd tthhheee-" Daine sang.

"How much did you drink?" the voice interrupted.

"Whiskey shots. Tequila. Beer." Daine mumbled, then added sadly, "Drown sorrows. But sorrows swimming."

"Oh dear," the voice sounded appropriately concerned. "No wonder you are drunk. Mixing alcohol can be very potent."

"I know!" she said excitedly. "Sex!"

"No, no Daine. NO sex," the voice quickly rebutted.

"Yes, get back at Perrin." Daine started to sound fascinated. "Show I am not a frigid stick like he thinks I am." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He doesn't know. Nobody knows because I haven't done it yet. SHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"You should keep it that way," the voice said urgently. "You really DON'T want to waste your first time like that! You should only do it with someone you love."

"Good idea," Daine said, in a sing-song-voice. "That will show him. Yes it would! Yes yes yes!"

"No, no no no no," the voice protested, sounding panicked. "Daine, listen to me. You are drunk. Don't do this while you are not thinking clearly!"

"Go… outside… pick up guys…" Daine giggled. "They say some girls are easy lays, but ALL guys are easy lays…"

"Daine, DO NOT go outside," the voice commanded, then coaxingly said, "Converse with me Daine."

"Con-verse?" Daine repeated, her drunken mind thrown off-track by this unexpected concept. "Shoes?"

"Yes, shoes Daine," the voice quickly responded, quickly grasping the opportunity to turn her mind to more chaste topics. "What shoes are you wearing?"

"No shoes. Underwear?" Daine helpfully answered.

"Uh yes," the voice replied hurriedly. "Wearing underwear is good. Keeping them on is EVEN better. Let me tell you a funny story about my roommate."

The voice successfully kept Daine distracted and they talked about all sort of things. He soon learnt about interesting details of her life and she listened to all sort of information about him. It was his panic and desperation to keep her distracted that made him spill more than he had intended.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Whew, I thought the mobile phone would have run out of battery." The voice said.

"Yeah well, it's true that I _did_ get drunk, and fell asleep at some point without switching off the mobile phone. But, my friend managed to scrounge up the mobile phone charger. Thank goodness the brand uses a standard charger. Your phone is expensive mister!" Daine exclaimed, and made a face, unseen by the voice.

"Are you rambling because you _remember _what happened last night and feel dreadfully embarrassed or because you _don't_ remember last night and feel embarrassed at what _might_ have happened?" the voice asked, sounding amused.

"Oh, oh gosh, I am just…" Daine spluttered. "I can't even think of the polite, nice response to that. Oh heck! Since you already must be having the WORST impression of me either, let's just say that you have enough information to blackmail me. I am now regaining sobriety. Or maybe it's just that I happened to visit school to get some books. Everyone was staring at me weirdly. Everyone. Whispering. Talking. Like, I was this terminally ill person and they are like the doctors and nurses whispering about how bad my condition is. How they must treat me nicely because they must break to me bad news. I just, _couldn't _take it and hopped on the train back home. I just thank God that it's examination period and I don't have to go back for lectures any more." She took a breath and rested her forehead against the window pane of the train.

"I, I…" Daine said. "I can't stand it. I felt like, oh, ground open up and eat me up. Why is it that if a man strays, people take it matter of factly? Some think there's something wrong with me. The worse ones pity me. I, the victim. ME, the one who was cheated on, is coming out worse from this situation. What crap about men and their sexual urges and needs. Like it's some entitlement that they should get some. I mean, if I was a guy and he was a girl. Everyone would be going, oh that slut." There was the sound of her harsh breathing before she calmed down enough to make it softer.

There was silence for a while before she said, "You are in school, aren't you?"

"Me?" the voice blurted.

Daine smiled. "I realize… you're sweet. You probably called me to return your jacket. Thank you for not sic-ing the police on me yet. Look, I will go back and return the jacket to you. I mean, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"No," the voice said. "I am not in school. Besides, I am concerned about you."

She laughed bitterly, "That's what a lot of people say now. I guess it's hip and cool to get all the gory details out of me. To know the poor victim and all the sordid details. To be in the know. No," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you're not like that. I just… dragged you into this mess called my life. All you wanted was your jacket back, but in return, you get this hysterical and psychotic girl."

"Daine," the voice responded. "I don't think your true friends think like that. I cannot deny that there are gossip mongers in school, but who cares about what they think. Anyway, you can return the jacket to me another day, I am rushing a take-home examination currently. So it would also be difficult for me to run to school now."

"You know the strange thing?" Daine said. "What you said is the correct answer. A logical one. A good answer. Yet, it just… doesn't sink in you know. I mean, I KNOW that. I know that is the correct answer I should believe and follow. Yet. It still hurts." Her voice broke briefly. "It hurts to admit it hurts. It hurt to admit that I threw in a 100 into the relationship and it meant nothing. I tried to psycho myself into thinking, oh hey, you didn't throw yourself into it, you didn't take it seriously, you didn't think he could be the one you were looking for. But it just…." She stopped, on the verge of tears. She blinked furiously.

A clock chimed in the background and Daine suddenly laughed weakly, "You are such a liar, I recognize that chime, it is the old clock tower near the university's library."

The voice sounded thoroughly chagrined, "I_ am_ having a take-home examination though."

She sighed, "Why don't you just ask me for your jacket? You don't know me. You shouldn't feel any obligation to protect me."

Daine thought he would laugh it off but there was a long silence before he finally replied. "I don't know either. But…. what I do know is that I do _not _want to be the source of your further distress."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Why are you calling me everyday?" Daine asked, resting her head against her hand on her desk.

"Am I?" the voice said. "Weren't you so weak in calculus that you asked me to explain to you how to do your problems? There's nothing like good revenge in getting good grades."

"Ha, don't you know guys are turned off by intelligent women?" Daine responded, half joking. "This is utterly spoiling my chances of ever finding a guy again."

"Rubbish," the voice said sternly. "Then he is not a _real_ man. Like me."

She laughed, "Well excuse me, you hunk of a man. But anyway, there's something that bothers me though. I have your mobile phone, but why don't I get any calls or messages?"

"Why? Hoping to voyeur into my life?" the voice inquired dryly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you if you were snooping around my phone, but I am in the habit of not keeping any messages on my phone and deleting them after being received. Anyway, I am very strict about people contacting me during the examination period. They _would_ get their heads bitten off. Besides, I told the essential people I had changed my number temporarily."

"What?" Daine yelped. "You have gotten _another_ mobile phone? Don't be crazy! Don't waste your money like that! If you just get your phone and jacket back from me on the first day, you wouldn't have to go through all this trouble!"

"Yeah well," the voice remarked. "I am a sucker for punishment."

"Ha, I guess you must have gotten a new black jacket," Daine said.

"No, I expect for it to be _returned _to me eventually, there's now great sentimental value to it," the voice responded.

Daine felt what he said was in the spirit of humour, then proceeded to point out, feeling a bit bad that she was disturbing him, "Anyway, if you are that touchy during examination period, you shouldn't call so often. It's really alright! I. Am. Not. Going. To. Commit. Suicide. And. Visit. You. From. The. Grave."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," he said. "No, I am not calling you in fear of supernatural retribution. You help me clear my mind actually, when I take a break from studying. Normally I am a practical hermit during examinations. Never speaking to people. Never seeing them. But I guess I realized… it's nice to have some human interaction now and then. I _am _surprised as you are actually."

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly.

The voice laughed, "No, seriously, my reputation for being reclusive during this period is quite well-known."

"Why don't you tell me who you are?" Daine questioned.

He was silent before he said lightly, "Is it really that important to know who I am? Would it be a definitive factor of how you would judge me?"

"No," Daine answered promptly. "Of course what matters is what is inside. As Juliet said, a rose by any name smells just as sweet." She sighed, he had been strongly elusive on the subject. "Anyway, I must admit something that might affect your reputation though…"

"My _reputation_?" the voice asked, surprised.

"Well, I," Daine blushed. "You don't need to worry about it really. Just that, I wear your jacket when I go out. Unlike you, I only have _one_ jacket which is the one you currently have in your possession. I honestly didn't realize that some people might assume, wrongly assume that I was wearing my boyfriend's jacket. Anyway, your jacket is a very generic black jacket, so no worries! If anyone just links it, you can just tell them that-" her voice caught a bit and she forced herself to continue "-she is just some loser girl who took your jacket by mistake when she was dumped at the Deli. The _Yella Deli_ incident." She took a breath and tried to sound light, "I know you probably don't want to be associated with me at the moment, but yeah, I just thought I should let you know." Her cheeks burned and she felt more pain than she had originally thought when she said that. "But it's ok _really_, I understand."

"Daine," that voice sounded infinitely tender at that moment. "_Don't _be silly. You are a great person and I wouldn't mind if my name was linked to yours." He added in a lighter tone, "I hate Perrin's guts. Hopefully, this makes him realize that he's a _fool_ for not treating you better and he will get jealous as hell. So please, do continue to wear the jacket. It's partially my fault that I have held on to your jacket this long."

Daine felt a thrill of pleasure at his words, but tried to throttle the feeling down. He was just trying to be nice, platonically, right?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I heard some wonderful news," Daine sang. "Even though I know morally, I shouldn't be happy at people's plight, but really, I_ can't_ help it!"

"Hmm?" the voice said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Perrin turned up with a black eye and bruises at the examination paper today," she said. "There are rumours flying around about how he got it. But common consensus was that he said something bad about the girl he cheated on me with and another person got offended and kicked his ass. Great question as to _who_ was the one who thrashed the living daylights out of him."

"The girl he cheated on you with? Are you _sure_?" the voice sounded surprised.

"Well, they say it is a girl he was romantically involved in, but it's common consensus that it is the girl he cheated on me with… unless there was _another _girl I did not know of," Daine mused.

"_Really_… I don't think so though," the voice remarked. "Maybe it is you?"

"ME?" Daine laughed. "Oh my gosh. Me? No no, I am a pretty low profile person before the _Yella Deli_ incident. My good friends are basically Miri, Miri and Miri. I don't think anyone would defend me besides her. You know how people are, they tend to ignore what doesn't affect them. Why, what rumours did _you_ hear?"

"Hmm…" there was a voice and the voice seemed to be thinking.

"What?" she joked. "Perrin said something nasty about me and you kicked his ass?"

There was a suspicious pause before he said, "_Whoever_ he is, Perrin just got what was coming to him."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"You think exams are stressful enough, but why do silly twits introduce the idea of the winter ball after the examinations? Nobody has time to think of anything else besides cramming calculus in their heads. Everyone does last minute shopping, we end up wearing the same clothing and pretend that we don't notice," Daine grumbled, trying to keep her voice down as she was in the train on the way home. The voice made an appeasing noise.

"That's true," the voice agreed. "I guess males have it easier, standard penguin suits."

"Besides," she paused and took a breath, "I was supposed to go with Perrin. But of course now, I can't. I don't want to go alone, but if I don't go, it's like I'm hiding away from him. Both ways people will talk. Ack! I hate this. I already have a gown. A terrible, dreadful splurge. It's something I wouldn't have dared to buy if Miri hadn't browbeaten me into it. It's so expensive to me that I am forced to wear it some day. I will probably insist that they put it in the coffin with me when I pass away."

She paused and then continued consideringly, "You know, it's a modern world. Girls don't have to go with guys to balls. I just have to make sure that I look ultra-fabulous. Argh, but ultra-fabulous means people will stare at you. I'm not a normally ultra-fabulous looking girl, so people will think I look ultra-fabulous or an ultra-fabulous wannabe. It's so much skin! Ackk!!"

"Calm down Daine," the voice soothed. "Just go and I am sure you will look ultra-ultra fabulous. Actually… I want to ask you whether you wanted to go to the Winter Ball with me."

"What?" Daine spluttered. "It's alright, you don't have to, you know. I wasn't hinting to you or asking you to-"

"Daine," the voice interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Quiet," the voice scolded gently, but firmly. "I do want to take you to the winter ball. I had wanted to ask you for some time but the timing just was not right. So if you want to reject me, do it because you think from our conversations that I am some irritating jerk or boring nerd. DON'T do it because you think I'm doing it out of anything else than romantic interest."

"Romantic interest," Daine repeated dumbly. "You. Me."

"Yes," the voice affirmed. "Do think about it, you don't have to give me the answer now. Anyway, it would be a wonderful opportunity for us to meet and change jackets. Though I _must_ admit that I am developing a fond sentimentality for your jacket."

"Me too, but it's because it's comfy to wear. I can't quite imagine you wearing MY jacket," Daine joked.

The voice laughed, "No, of course not, it's just hanging over my chair. It's the first thing I see when I wake up and when I enter my room."

A sound interrupted their conversation. "Wait, I think you got a video message," Daine said, startled. "Let me see."

"Don't! Daine _wait_-" the voice instantly protested before he was cut off.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Oh… hi…" Daine replied

"Is everything alright?"

"I…" she responded, then forced herself to laugh. "I just, didn't realize that you're more in demand than I thought."

"In demand? Daine, speak to me," the voice requested urgently.

"It's nothing, I saw your video message without your permission," she said meekly.

"And?"

"It was of Charissa… one of the campus… er…"

"Bicycles?" the voice helpfully supplied.

Daine laughed, "Well, yeah, campus bicycles, the usual joke thing well, she asked you whether you wanted to go to the Winter Ball with her."

"Are you _sure_ she asked me?"

"Well, to be honest, she didn't say your name, I guess she was busy… acting sexy? But anyway, it's alright if you want to rescind your invitation to me. Since she _did_ ask you first…"

"I _don't care_ if she asked me first because I am not going with her. I want to go with you. Veralidaine Sarrasri." The voice interrupted firmly.

There was a long pause.

"Daine?" the voice asked, concerned. "Are you there?"

"I am just shocked," she replied. "You are heterosexual right?"

"Of course I _am _heterosexual!" the voice quickly said indignantly.

"I mean, you just turned down one of the hottest babes on campus to go with me," she said. "Me, you know, the girl you haven't really seen before."

"First, she may have sent the invite to the wrong mobile phone number. Second, I like your personality. Not hers. Who gives a damn if you're not the hottest girl on campus. Besides, the reason why she's hot is not because of her personality, but of her physical side, if you know what I mean."

"I'm very flattered." Daine remarked. "I am actually quite touched. I mean, wow, you must be one in a million. Based on the video, I would say you have a very high chance of getting lucky."

"Liking someone is NOT about the sex Daine. Well, it's like if hottest guy on campus comes up to you to ask you for a date," the voice explained.

"You mean like Numair Salmalin?" Daine said. "Well, he's hot and sexy and everything. Plus side is that he does have brains having historically high grades and supposedly quite a nice guy. I guess if he ever asks me to Winter Ball, I would just think he's joking and should be sent to a mental hospital. Besides, I think he's going with Varice who has been chasing him since forever." She laughed, "Oh goodness, but I _think_ I know what you mean. If Perrin can cheat on me like this, imagine Numair, where temptation for him to stray is heaps abound, with so many other girls who are better than me throwing themselves at him. Nah, ordinary men are better for ordinary girls like me."

"He's not _that_ bad! Perrin's an ass, you can't make a sweeping generalization that all men are like that," the voice protested.

"Alright, maybe not all men are like that. But logically speaking, I think that's why most couples I see, the girls are always equally good or better looking than the guys. Perhaps girls are less shallow. Or perhaps guys go for appearances and tend to go for the best package. Of course I am screaming, _you shallow twits_! But logically, you would always want to go for the best you can get. Why stay with A if B is better than A in all ways? I mean, around campus, you can see ugly, funny guys with pretty girls on their arms. But a fat ugly girl with cute guys? Never. Never I tell you. It's society I tell you, society!"

"I hope Perrin didn't turn you into a man-hater," the voice remarked.

"No… I like you, don't I? Perrin just made me more aware and more _realistic_. That people loving each other SOLELY because of what they are inside is rare. Appearances do matter. And… it is horrible to find out that my appearance is just… lacking… that I have no real expectation to think that a good-looking guy with a wonderful personality would like me."

"What did you say?"

"Er, that I have no real-"

"No, earlier," the voice said urgently.

"Perrin made me more aware and more realistic?"

"No, earlier than that?"

"The rant about societal expectations?" she asked.

"No," the voice said with exaggerated patience. "The one that you said you liked me."

"_I did_?" Daine said, panicked. "Er, no, you must have misheard. Oh, gotta go, I reached the examination hall. Talk to you later!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE JACKET**

**Part II**

**Written by Sparrow**

_Characters from Tortall naturally belong to Tamora Pierce. Culfield University is completely fictional__ by the way, so are the characters!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Bad. Evil. Mean. On first glance, they appear to be very clear words with precise meanings that are black and white. But on second thought and with much more experience of the world, it will be discovered that the definitions of such words can be rather subjective and relative. Do intentions or actions define whether a person is mean? Do the means justify the ends?

Unlike the stories we were told upon our parents' laps, most people do not want to do evil. They do not think, _ah ha!_ I shall be an evil villain, and shall mark myself clearly out to be so by being horribly ugly and mean and surround myself with a suitable number of like-minded minions. Instead, most often, they will self-rationalise or self-justify their actions. Some silencing their conscience and appeasing it by thinking that what they are doing is _right_ or more seductively, entirely _logical_, _practical_. Thus, satisfied with their way of so called reasoning, they will continue in their actions, actually believing that what they do is right. It is horribly difficult to condemn such people in their actions. They truly _do_ believe what they are doing _is_ right. But are just horribly misguided in thinking so. Their only fault is allowing themselves to seduce or self rationalize or justify their ways in doing so. Instead of normally thinking through the process, applying their values and coming to a conclusion. They think backwards. They come up with the conclusion they like, then justify or rationalize their way towards it.

It is indeed most unfortunate that Daine the ill-luck to run across such a person and incur her dislike. At first glance, Camilia did not look like such a mean or evil person. She was beautiful, with golden curls, blue eyes and a smile like an angel. Her manners were pretty, she was pleasant and always had a smile on her face. No, Camilia was not the girl who Daine caught Perrin smooching with at the Deli.

That girl was Camilia's best friend.

Things might have been different if Camilia was that very girl that Perrin was canoodling. But she was not. And because of that, anything Camilia did to Daine, she gained absolutely no benefit. Her best friend did. And because she was in a way, helping her best friend, she did not think of her actions as closely as she should have, nor the means she used to achieve her ends. Camilia felt herself perfectly justified in protecting her best friend's actions in hooking up with Perrin.

After all, why force a relationship between Perrin and Daine when clearly, her best friend was so much better for him? Sure, Perrin and Daine may have been in a so called relationship, but that is just mere labeling, a mere technicality. They were not married, right? Perrin's heart was not in it, surely Daine should have realized it? Shouldn't Daine have taken steps to break it off, instead of dragging Perrin to her every whim? Her best friend was just helping to speed things up and help all parties concerned. It would have been incredibly disastrous if Perrin and Daine married before they realized their hearts were not in it or that the relationship would not work! Think of all the time wasted in her best friend pining away for Perrin and for all parties concerned. It takes two hands to clap and Perrin would never have strayed if Daine was not keeping him happy…

Camilia had staved and quashing any sort of murmuring from her conscience and felt righteous, like a guardian angel, in protecting her best friend. She spread rumours, quashed gossip that tainted her best friend in anyway. For indeed, so convinced was she that Daine was the villain in this situation that when Camilia heard Miri defending Daine, Camilia was absolutely incensed. How _dare_ she, Miri paint her best friend in such a bad light? Surely Daine must have been pouring poison in Miri's ear. Can't that girl just let go? They broke up, move on with life!

It was of course greatly ironic that Camilia was guilty of much worse conduct than Miri. In applying double standards, she thrust from her mind any thoughts that it would be natural for people to defend their best friends. Instead, she imputed much fabricated evil and ill-will behind Miri's words. She rationalized that it was possible, no, it is _very_ possible that Miri had been spreading around rumours. That Daine had to be dealt with. She must be the mastermind behind this! Logically, who else stands to gain from any bad gossip about her best friend?

As a result of her thinking, she did not feel any qualms in spreading more rumours that it was Daine who hung on to the relationship, refusing to let Perrin go and stalking him, purposely creating a scene and humiliating him in public! This is despite herself knowing all these to be lies and pure fabrication. Her mind worked fiendishly and hard and soon she was half-convinced that what she said was true. Thus, she was greatly disturbed when her best friend told her that Perrin was more distant and thought of Daine more now that Daine had apparently, a new boyfriend.

That she-devil! Trying the oldest trick in the book! Jealousy. Trying to entice Perrin away and using another poor boy in her scheme. Well! That girl has to be taught a lesson. It was her duty, no, more than that, it was _right_ to try to put Daine entirely out of the picture altogether. Culfield University should know what kind of person Daine is!

Rules and regulations were hardly a bar to Camilia's twisted reasoning. In breach of rules, while she was taking care of the examination candidates' personal belongings during the exam, she searched and took Daine's phone. All she had to do was to make a short call, return the phone and let karma kick in.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hello?"

"Oh hi, you must be Daine's new boyfriend?"

"And you are?" the voice asked warily at the saccharine voice.

"Oh, I'm Camilia, you must have heard of me," Camilia drawled in reply. "Voted the hottest freshman in my year."

"Where is Daine?"

"In the exam hall. I'm just helping Daine look after the phone while she is in the examination hall. School regulations against bringing mobile phones in and all that," Camilia replied, then said flirtatiously, "So, how's a cute guy like you hanging around with Daine?"

"You don't even know how I look like," the voice responded logically.

"Well, women have a sixth sense about things, you know… Your voice, well, it really sends chills down my spine and I really… love… it… So… how about it? It can be _our_ little secret, you and I…"

"There is NO you and I," he said firmly.

Camilia laughed a twinkling laugh, "Not yet, but I am sure you want to… come to the Winter Ball with me."

"No," the voice remarked dryly.

"Oh, what a tease you are," she said sultrily. "I know you want to… go out with me… and get… possibly lucky…"

"No, and _where_ is Daine?" the voice asked.

"Why are you so insistent on that girl? She's in the examination hall," Camilia responded. "You don't know what a terrible person she is. She is a nice person, but she has a sense of insecurity. She likes to portray herself as someone vulnerable which guys really fall for. But, once they know her well enough, they realize that she can be a bit too possessive. Understandably because of her whole broken family background and her lack of security."

Camilia paused and shared in a confidential whisper, "I really don't want to say bad things about her and it is awfully mean for me to say it. But, I can't just stand by to watch you accidentally get burnt with her. Just like my friend's boyfriend. She started stalking my friend's boyfriend and became obsessed with him. Thinking that he was hers, she followed them to a restaurant and made a horrible scene about it. But commendably, although he had every right to tell her to go to hell, he put his foot down firmly and told her to leave him alone."

"Ah yes, the incident at the Deli," the voice said dryly.

"Yes, you must have heard of it. Though Daine had twisted the news to her own benefit so that he would face pressure to go back to her," Camilia remarked.

There was a long pause, the voice seemed to be thinking.

"Oh come on big boy," she teased.

"So you have been helping your friend tell this… information to everyone," the voice inquired.

Camilia laughed, "Of course I have, that little witch had it coming a long time. Hankering after Perrin, thinking that she was good enough for him. He was too kind hearted in not rebuffing her embarrassing attempts."

"So, you want me to go with you for the Winter Ball and leave Daine stranded without a date." the voice commented dryly.

"Oh, you make it sound so bad! But great minds things alike! It's really just helping to balance karma. I really care about Daine and want to make sure she learns her lesson. I mean, in the future when she goes to work, she can't expect all people to be as nice as me! She has to learn some humility. Not to depend on guys so much or be such a desperado!" Camilia explained earnestly.

"If I don't go with her, Daine will find another date. So your plan might not work either way," the voice responded, neutrally.

"So are you interested in going to the ball with me?" Camilia asked eagerly.

"I'm always interested in setting things right, and letting people get their just deserts," the voice replied neutrally.

"Well, as you know, tradition at the Winter Ball is to give the most "talked about freshman" prize. So the emcees will call out the list of nominees for this prize. As you know, being the most talked about can be complimentary or insulting. Like," she giggled. "You remember Numair winning the prize in his freshman year, for being the most talked about bachelor in campus for being sooo hot and eligible. Second place went to Evin Larse for being the second most talked about freshman for pulling that outrageous stunt on the Dean's beloved car! Well then, as you know, there will be five nominees and three prizes. According to tradition, the emcees will shine the spotlight on the nominee and the nominee's date will help give a short speech on behalf of the nominee on why he/she should win the prize."

"So you want me to give a bad speech?" the voice asked curiously.

"No," Camilia replied. "I want you to meet her at the ball, give some romantic excuse. Arrange such that she can identify you by a certain object, like, a red rose or something. So the emcees will be calling us on stage. Naturally her for the Yella Deli incident and me, for being the hottest fresh man on campus. Afterwards, they will call for their dates to come on stage. You will go on stage and act as if you will walk towards her, but walk towards me in the end. You will then commend me for the award and put her down, stating how ordinary and dull she is, etc."

"I see," the voice said. "Are you sure that none of Daine's friends will go on stage to help her?"

"Ha," Camilia sniffed. "Please, she doesn't mix around with guys at all. Only with a few friends. Such an anti-social girl. Too busy chasing guys to make more friends. So are you willing to try and set things right?"

"Definitely," the voice agreed affably.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Daine bit her lip, nervously shaking her leg in the car. Miri happily sang along to the car radio, she turned to Daine, "Relax girl, you look hot! I just don't know why you insist on wearing that ugly jacket to the Winter Ball."

Daine folded her arms. "If I wasn't wearing something so airy, I wouldn't feel cold. Besides I'm leaving the jacket at the closet room." '_Where HE will take the jacket and wear it. Which is how I'm supposed to recognize him_,' she thought. She nervously fingered her gown, wondering how he would react when he saw her. She must admit that she definitely looked her best, but was unsure if she could carry off the look. Her hair was pinned back, with her curls tumbling down her back, a few loose tendrils softened her face. The make-up was dramatic, with a dark tone to it. Miri had really piled on the dark eye shadow, mascara that supposedly made her eyes look sultry. Daine had first blinked at her reflection, thinking that her eyes looked really big on her face. She wore a blue gown that brought out the matching shades in her eyes. It had a plunging neckline and back. There was a crisscross of fabric below her bust to accentuate her figure and the flowing skirt made her feel like twirling around and around. Miri swore that she looked incredibly good, which was a distinct change from her usual T-shirt and jeans she wore around campus.

Daine glanced at Miri, she was wearing a bright orange halter dress with an asymmetrical hem. Somehow, the colour suited Miri, she had a nice peachy glow to her complexion and was reflective of her cheerful personality. Evin Larse, Miri's recently acquired boyfriend was waiting for her at the Winter Ball. No doubt because he was told that "duty called". Miri had pounced on Daine in the afternoon to whisk her into the dress and do the relevant make-up. This was probably to stop Daine from chickening out half way and not go to the Winter Ball. Daine sighed, she had finally agreed to wear this dress because it was to show Perrin what he was missing. But, if she was honest to herself, she wore it for HIM. The voice. She wondered how he looked like and whether he would like her… Well, she _did_ feel this _bit_ of connection with him… ah heck, yes, she liked him. She really did. But she wondered if he would like her. He is a _guy_ after all, and guys tend to place emphasis on looks. Like Perrin had amply shown. Though a small voice at the back of her mind told her she was being a bit too cynical about the male species.

They reached the University hall. Being built in the 1800s, Culfield University had a unique architecture. It was a rather grand hall which needed no or little decorations. The carving along the walls and soaring pillars were magnificent. The ceiling was a laborious and wondrous piece of art undertaken by the artists of those times, commissioned by Lord Culfield (the founder of the University). There were huge impressive paintings that originally hung on the walls. Impressive not only because of their size (a life size portrait was really a life size portrait back then), but also because of their intricate frames. However, to preserve the lifespan of the paintings and its frames, the university wisely kept them away in a special storage room and only displayed them on special occasions. This was NOT one of them. In fact, antique paintings, university students and alcohol were _definitely_ not a good mix. The grand design of the hall made decorating easy or difficult. It was not a place to use cheap crepe paper or balloons, which would look incredibly tacky in such surroundings. Instead, committees either left the hall as it is, or threw in a healthy budget to perhaps get chiffon and satin (like last year's Winter Ball) to drape around the room at strategic places. Daine rather they left the hall alone and use the money for better food. Somehow, balls notoriously had sub-standard food.

Unlike other students, Miri drove Daine and herself to the ball in her sturdy Ford car. The more affluent students (and the more attention seeking ones as well) hired limousines or expensive cars with chauffeurs. Daine didn't begrudge them the need to splurge on the event, but it was an annual affair and wasn't the grandest ball of the lot that was thrown. Nonetheless, it would have been lovely to be driven to the doorstep, as driving by one's self means that one has to walk to the hall after parking. Which can be _pretty_ daunting when it is _winter_ and gowns were not meant for cold temperatures. Nonetheless, her oversized jacket kept her suitably warm and she strolled to the hall with a bouncy Miri at her side.

They entered through the grand doors. Naturally, it did not immediately open to the hall. Contrary to what most people thought for olden buildings, there is normally a chamber or two, perhaps even a reception room before the actual hall. This is to allow the hall to be better retain heat and insulated against the cold from outside. Perhaps it was movies showing heroines, dramatically flinging open the door to a ballroom and everyone gasping at her beauty. Well, it was only sensible for guests to put down their outerwear before they went into the actual hall itself. Struggling out of outer wear was a rather unglamorous thing to do if it was in full view of everyone.

For the Culfield University Hall, the doors opened to a reception area that was filled with people taking photos or a breather from the music inside the hall. Daine wondered briefly, if HE was here, among the throngs of people. She heard some giggling and tried not to blush to see Camilia and her friends smirk at her. Camilia was a good friend of the girl that Perrin had a fling with. This meant that Perrin and the girl are probably not too far away.

"Whose poor guy's jacket did she steal?" Camilia remarked, before her henchlings burst into peals of twinkling laughter.

"Aw ignore them," Miri said. "Those witches are just jealous. And will be even more so when you ditch that jacket."

Daine clutched the lapels of the jacket, ready to take it off and took in a breath. '_Alright Daine, this is it. You are ultra fabulous. Good body. Nothing to be ashamed of. Pride. Yes pride is good. You may not be the most top heavy woman around, but you sure are toned._'

"Stop thinking about it," Miri muttered. Miri yanked off the jacket and handed it to the attendant.

She tried to look confident when she turned to see a shocked Perrin. A delicious thrill of satisfaction ran through her although she fought to stop looking down to make sure all her assets were covered. They should be, she had double-taped the dress down to really make sure no accidents happened. Well, she _did_ look good in the dress. She strolled towards the hall with Miri before Miri was accosted by Evin. Damn! So much for a spiffy exit! Now she had to practice looking like she was involved in their conversation, although it was pretty obvious they were cooing over how good each other looked. The words "_third wheel!_" was screaming in her mind as she absent mindedly scanned the room. Suddenly, her blue-grey eyes were caught by dark eyes.

Numair Salmalin was leaning casually against the wall. She knew he had also looked a bit shocked when he saw her since he happened to be somewhat behind Perrin and was in her line of vision. She attributed it to her suddenly showing, _oh wow, look at me, I got a figure, see see._ He looked absolutely delicious in the formal clothes he was wearing. She knew that she _really_ shouldn't be staring at him and felt mild curiosity at not seeing Varice near him. Varice tended to be clingy as a vine when she was around Numair. He cocked up an eyebrow, raising his cocktail glass. As if silently making a toast at her for her entrance.

'_Oh, the hell with it. You only live once!_' She winked back at him and gave a slight smile before turning her gaze back to Miri and Evin. She and Evin were towed unmercilessly by Miri into the hall. They signed into the book and found that they were surprisingly given a good table. Normally, students were encouraged to form tables of ten when they bought the tickets to the Winter Ball. Students who did not form groups were then grouped and placed at the Organising Committee's discretion. Since these students tended to be the less socially popular, (hence, the inability to form groups of ten) they were generally placed in rather awkwardly placed tables.

"We must be really moving up in the social world," Evin remarked. "I wonder who are the other poor chaps who were foisted to sit with us."

"Hmm…" Miri murmured. "Maybe one of us must be getting some award, which explains why we're in such good seating and near the stage."

Daine felt a cold shiver down her spine and started to raise from her seat, "Do you really think so? That sounds a bit ominous since we-"

"Daine!" Onua called, plunking down next to Daine, pushing down Daine on her seat with her hand. "I'm so glad you are sitting at my table!"

"Uh hi Onua," Daine smiled. Onua was Daine's senior in her hall. Though they were just acquaintances, Daine warmed up to Onua immediately as Onua was a naturally friendly individual who just clicked with most people.

"Heya Onua!" Evin greeted. "I'm surprised you are with us actually, would have thought that you would be with your usual clique." He gestured with his head to the prominent table where the most popular seniors sat – Buri, Raoul, Jonathan, Thayet, etc.

"Nah," Onua smiled. "I'm coming here solo this year, so wouldn't want to be at that couple-dom table. Especially since Buri got attached to Raoul recently, I fear I am the only single person left in my clique!"

"Oooohh," Miri said. "That would imply that Numair would be similarly taken. I wonder who is the lucky girl? I heard he has been drowning in offers from the top firms even before he graduates. This has spurred on the attempts of our female population to hook this soon-to-be-filthy-rich bachelor." Miri glanced around, "Our favourite contender Varice is seated at another table from your clique…"

"He's not taken," Onua said, looking at Daine directly who had been watching amiably to the conversation between Miri and Onua.

"Hmm?" Daine responded. "Good for him."

"Woman, don't you care? The university's most eligible man is about to be taken away!" Miri scolded.

Daine looked at Miri and laughed, "Why should I? We're in completely different circles. I don't even know the guy. It's like hearing Brad Pitt getting together with Angelina Jolie. Good for them, but I don't really care."

"Hmm…" Onua hummed. "Well, how did your semester go? Anything memorable?"

There was awkward silence at the table and Evin and Miri quickly stumbled to cover up the silence. Daine had no doubt that they had all thought of the infamous _Yella Deli_ incident. She sighed and cast her eye around the ballroom. '_Where is he?_' she thought. '_I hope he had not changed his mind!_'

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Daine bit her lip, and tried to smile politely whenever a joke was cracked at her table. She really shouldn't have raised her hopes… or even _hope_ for that matter. Hadn't she learnt her lesson with Perrin? Placing hopes on people never gets rewarded. It's better not to hope. So that this heavy feeling of disappointment wouldn't be upon her. The dinner was in full swing and no sight of her jacket. Any person who moved in her general direction was treated to her full gaze… and she was beginning to feel like the desperado that Camilia always liked to poke fun at her about. When someone at her table commented about her wandering attention (and eye), Miri joked that she's a swinging single and is lucky that she can scope out the guy scene since most of the hotties on campus have turned up for the ball (this was met with an exaggerated clearing of throat by Evin).

'_Get a grip Daine_!' Daine scolded herself. '_It is not like he's your boyfriend or if there's any sort of commitment on both parties. Perhaps he couldn't turn up last minute… or maybe he chickened out…_' She shook her head. It was no use speculating what could have been. '_I guess deep down inside I thought he would be this prince in shining armour, coming to swoop me off my feet. Yeah_,' she smiled to herself. '_It would be perfect if he was hot, so Perrin could see that I'm doing much better than him… Petty, but yeah, that would be good_.' She muffled her giggling. The strange thing is that she would not mind a hoot if Perrin was attached or had a whole harem of girls if she was happily attached herself. But being single, and a third wheel between her best friend and her boyfriend? She just wished he wasn't attached, that he would be single and alone like her. She shook her head, hypocritical, weird, but that bad taste was still in her mouth when she saw Perrin with Kimberly on his arm. Argh, why couldn't Kimberly be a bit less pretty or less busty? '_That's life… I get dumped by a jerk, he picks up girls like nobody's business and here I am, waiting for this guy who I have only spoke to on the telephone…_'

Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright spotlight on her. Joren drawled, "It's that time of the night that you've been all waiting for." Joren was awfully blunt and can be downright insulting. But his good looks allowed him to get away with it and it added to his "cool" image. His personality was irritating, but was good for entertainment as an emcee in putting people on the spot and seeing how they react to his rudeness. A meaner version of Simon Cowell actually. Daine ignored him throughout the night, he was a typical boot licker in university – only attracted to the popular and fun people, people who were useful. Otherwise, everyone got the sharp end of his tongue.

"The most talked about freshman award! Can our three nominees come on stage? Paul Hassard, Veralidaine Sarrasri and. Camilia Breene."

Daine just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her NOW. Whenever someone called her by her full name (mainly teachers and her mother), it meant she was in big trouble. An ominous feeling swamped her. If she had a choice, she would have sneaked away. But with the big spotlight on her and everyone's stares, there was no way she could do so without making a fool of herself. Oh how she wished she was outgoing or flirty like Varice! _She_ would have handled everything with aplomb, and probably batted her eyelashes through everything. Like the absence of a date. _Oh, you mean I have to settle on _one

"Don't worry," Miri whispered. "I'll get Evin to go up to say something."

"No," Daine whispered back. It was even more humiliating to have what everyone knows as her best friend's boyfriend to come up on stage and speak on her behalf. It was better to just brazen it out. "Don't, it would be worse for me if _your_ boyfriend came up and talked on my behalf. I rather just act like a breezy single."

Daine plastered a smile on her face when a stage assistant came up. Neal gallantly offered Daine his arm and grinned. It was rather sweet of him. Most of the times the nominees would follow behind the stage assistant docilely. '_But I guess it's his way of showing support_,' Daine thought. Her heart beat faster as she thought of what would happen on stage. She did not have a date to extol her virtues, so she would assume that Joren would do it. Knowing him and the title of "Most talked about freshman", the only thing that was talked about was her Yella Deli incident. She felt like a lamb to a slaughter and felt little assurance when Neal left her on the stage and winked at her.

The lights were shining on them, while Camilia basked in them and Paul stood confidently. Daine tried to pull back her shoulders and clasped her hands. She had a tendency to gestulate when she was nervous and she didn't want to be waving her arms wildly about. Bad bad. Clasped it is.

She just concentrated on slowing down her wildly beating heart as Paul's girlfriend strolled on stage and gushed about his bringing glory to Culfield University in his pivotal role in bringing back the swimming trophy from its rivals. The crowd roared with approval with the usual heckling from the swim team, someone yelled, "Marry me Paul!" Then it was Camilia's turn.

"We will next have the lovely Camilia Breene, then the surprisingly lovely Veralidaine Sarrasri," Joren crooned. Daine looked at him at the corner at her eye to see him raking his gaze up and down her. She repressed her need to shudder and slap his face. He swung his gaze towards the crowd, "We have microphones here, so there's no need for anyone to start _yelling_."

Daine fought her blush and prayed fervently for this ordeal to be over… '_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_,' she chanted in her head.

"Now who's the lucky gentleman who's going to speak up for Camilia?" Joren asked.

"You mean _only one_ gentleman?" Camilia purred, batting her eyelashes. The crowd laughed appreciatively at the joke and Daine fought from cringing.

Suddenly, a movement at the corner of her eye caught her attention, time just stood still for Daine as she turned and saw The Jacket. The Jacket moving through the crowd, she didn't know why, but her attention was fixed on The Jacket that seemed to be on a powerful frame. With an incredible effort of will power, she dragged her gaze higher and saw the wearer.

She felt like all the air had gone out from her lungs. This had to be a joke. A bad bad joke. She had Camilia gasp in surprise next to her and then laughed a twinkling little laugh. Camilia smirked, '_this is going better than I thought. He is well-known for keeping his word and I made him promise to talk about me so that I will win the award and to put Daine in such a light that people won't vote her._ _Perfect. To be ridiculed by such a hunky guy would permanently relegate Daine to social pariah!_'

"Well, well, how apt, if it isn't the past winner of the most Talked About Freshman – Numair Salmalin!" Joren crowed.

Numair came up on the stage which side was nearest to Daine. She could only gawk at him as he strode to stand between Camilia and Daine. It was only then that she thought, '_What is he doing on stage NOW?_'

As Numair opened his mouth to speak, Daine prayed hard that he wasn't the Voice, that he wasn't the Voice that she knew and loved. But to her dismay, the familiar voice flooded the hall. "I am here to first talk about Daine, then about Camilia."

Daine shut her eyes. It hurt. It _really_ did. The saying '_shame on you if you fooled me once, shame on me if you fooled me twice_' ran through her mind. She bit her lip and tried to maintain her composure. She should have _known_. Known that all guys are –

Unwillingly, she listened to what Numair said as she could not have physically blocked his words out. Short of knocking him out with the microphone which she was sorely tempted to do. "I don't want Daine to win this award as the most talked about Fresh Man. She is plain, ordinary, dull. She creates scenes. So you should all shift away your interest from her. Instead, you should all focus your attention to other things. Like voting Camilia in for being the most Talked about Freshman."

There was absolute silence when Numair made his speech and Daine was completely red with embarrassment and humiliation.

"I don't want people to look at Daine, I don't want them to even _think_ about her. I don't want them to take up any of her time or for her attention to be diverted to them for a single second. I want to be the_ only_ person to do that. I want to be the only person to look at her, the only one to think about her, the only one to take up her time and her attention." Daine's heart felt like it stopped when Numair slid his arm around Daine and nuzzled her gently. "So fellas, back off, she's _mine_."

Numair then cast a dismissive glance towards Camilia, "Now, Camilia on the other hand, fully deserves to have the most Talked About Freshman award as she is the most conniving baggage on campus. Not only did she stand by while she watched her friend steal another person's boyfriend, she deliberately and systematically spread malicious rumours to vilify the victim. Unsatisfied, she went on to try to, how do you say this politely, _persuade_ me to turn against Daine."

Numair then gently guided Daine off the stage as she was too shocked to do anything but to stumble after him. The crowd then began to break out of their stupor and there was the great sound of discussion and shocked whispers.

"Thanks Onua for reserving the seat," Numair said as Onua moved one seat away from her place next to Daine to an unoccupied seat.

Onua grinned at him, "Wanted to have front row to see you finally get shackled."

"I, I, I don't understand," Daine stammered.

Numair eyed the noisy crowd who just simply stared and chatted at the sight of them. "Come on, let's have a brief chat," he held her hand and towed her outside towards the balcony that led to the gardens away from prying eyes.

When he was satisfied that he was at a sufficient distance and an angle from the crowd away from prying eyes, he stopped. He took off his black jacket and placed it around Daine's shoulders.

"You're the voice," Daine finally said.

"Yes," Numair said cautiously, unsure of what her thoughts and feelings were.

"Why did you not tell me your identity? Were you like, testing me out or I don't know! I just don't know," Daine put her hands to her cheeks. "I think I will be a permanent shade of red from now on."

"Nonsense," Numair said, gently grasping her hands. "I didn't tell you who I was as I didn't want you to be on your guard or have pre-conceived notions of me. You thought I was a he-slut who played the field like a bunny rabbit. And I know you really like me for me. My personality. Who I am and my ideals. I really felt like I could talk to you about everything. We were frank with each other and what we had was real, although you did not know my identity."

"Does that mean you… like me?" Daine finally asked in a shy voice and peeked up at him.

Numair laughed, "Silly girl. Of course I do, and much much more than that! Though this is not the place and time to say it, considering hundreds of people are probably staring at the door we just exited. I am a rather private person and you're the only person I ever let get close to me. You do realize that I could have taken my jacket back from you at any point in time? But I kept making excuses to myself and soon I realized how hard I have fallen for you. I was beside myself with anger when I heard Perrin making disparaging remarks about you. I practically tackled him and only the fortunate intervention of Raoul and a couple of others managed to pull me off him. I could kill him for what he did to you."

"It was you? Perrin never mentioned who it was!" Daine responded in surprise.

"Of course, it is a blow to the pride to say you got beaten up by a puling scientist who does nothing but get dirty while sitting down on the ground to watch meteor showers." Numair said and he tenderly brushed away a curl from Daine's cheek.

Daine shook her head, "I can't believe this is happening, it seems so surreal."

Numair put his hands on the lapels of his black jacket and tugged Daine gently towards him. He enfolded her in his arms and he leaned down to kiss her. They later broke away, breathing deeply, Numair said, "That was real, you are not dreaming."

His eyes gleamed as Daine reached for him again and said, "I think I might need more convincing-"

"Sorry guys to break this up," Onua interrupted from the door. "They just announced the winner. Unfortunately, it seems to be a tie between Camilia and Daine."

"She can take the prize," Daine said smiling up to Numair, "I have my prize right here."


End file.
